May I Learn To Love You Once More?
by chocoswift
Summary: Sequel dari Seribu Burung Kertas, Sejuta Harapan Mimpi waning inside


.

.

.

 **May I Learn to Love you Once More?**

 **By: chocoswift**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Akakuro**

 **Fail!Fluff & Romance**

 **Sequel of "Seribu Burung Kertas, Sejuta Harapan Mimpi"**

 **Warning: sedia Insulin sebelum membaca**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi meminjit keningnya yang agak pusing. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Karena sudah lewat jam malam, para pegawai sudah dipulangkan satu jam yang lalu. Di dalam kantor hanya menyisakan Akashi seorang dan lampu remang yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala agar gedung kantor CEO yang terkenal itu tidak terkesan angker. Sejujurnya, Akashi sangat ingin pulang sekali tetapi masih banyak tugas menumpuk yang masih menunggu untuk di selesaikan. Akashi menatap sebuah figura foto yang menampilkan sebuah foto mereka. Ya… mereka. 2 orang berambut masing masing merah dan biru, tersenyum dengan tangan yang berpose 'peace' dengan background air terjun Cheonjiyeon di pulau Jeju. Akashi menyusap figura foto itu lembut. Entah kenapa saat melihat foto ini, Akashi merasa sangat tenang dan tentram.

"Mungkin ini ulahmu, Tetsuya." Akashi sambil tersenyum sedih. Kembali dia meneteskan cairan bening itu dan membiarkannya terjun bebas dan menghantam kaca foto. Cepat cepat dia hapus air matanya dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Untung saja dia sendiri, kalau tidak bisa malu jika seorang Akashi menangis di hadapan para karyawannya.

Akashi meletakkan benda itu kembali di sudut meja, tempat benda itu semula dan merapikan tumpukan kertas untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas lalu bergegas untuk pulang. Dia kembali memakai jasny lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor. Setelah itu, dia turun memalui lift dan kemudian disambut oleh satpam yang menjaga gedung perusahaan itu.

Akashi berjalan bersama orang orang yang tengah sibuk berlalu lalang di Tokyo. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa mereka masih berlalu lalang sedangkan ini sudah saatnya orang untuk beristirahat. Akashi tidak perlu pusing memikirkan itu, toh itu urusan mereka. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Segara Akashi melangkahkan kaki untuk menyebrang melalui zebra cross yang tersedia.

Ditengah tengah Akashi sedang berdesak desakan dengan ramainya manusia manusia, netranya menangkap sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru. Jauh di depannya, terlihat seorang bocah berambut biru muda yang mencolok. Akashi membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari menerobos orang orang di depannya tanpa memperdulikan umpatan yang dilempar oleh sang korban. Ketika Akashi sudah sampai di trotoar, dia kehilangan sosok itu. dia sibuk membolak balik kepalanya untuk mencari sosok yang sangat ingin dia temui dan berlutut.

"Kau mencari seseorang, tuan?" ucap suara manis. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak remaja tanggung, berkisar antara 16-18 tahun, sedang menatap Akashi dengan tampang datar sedatar aspal yang tadi baru saja Akashi injak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Um… tidak ada," ucap Akashi senatural mungkin. Sejujunya, Akashi terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang tidak disadari hawa keberadaannya tengah menatapnya tetapi hell, seorang Akashi harus menjaga image, bukan?

"Tadi aku melihat anda panik dan menoleh ke segala arah. Jadi saya berniat untuk membantu anda mencari sesuatu atau seseorang," ujar anak itu santai. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana seorang bocah mau sok sok-an membantunya?

Mereka sangat mirip, pikirnya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana?—Ah! Ayo kita mengobrol disana saja," ucap Akashi yang memotong topik di tengah tengah kalimatnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Maji Burger yang berada di seberang persimpangan tiga.

Anak itu menatap Akashi tanpa curiga dan mengangguk. Akashi sempat terkekeh dengan keberanian bocah yang sosoknya sangat mirip dengan Tetsuya. Mereka menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam Maji Burger yang masih belum menunjukan tanda tanda akan tutup.

"Konbanwa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai disana sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Satu buah burger loyal dan kau?" tanya Akashi sambil menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Satu gelas Vanilla Milkshake,"

Telinga Akashi terasa dengung ketika mendengar itu. vanilla milkshake? Apakah dia benar benar Tetsuya? Akashi harus bertindak tenang sekarang. Dia tidak boleh memeluk atau mencium anak itu sekarang, terlebih dia masih memakai seragam SMA. Bisa bisa nanti dia dikira tukang pemerkosa. Oh hell! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Akashi lalu berbalik dan menyatakan pesanan mereka. Pegawai wanita itu mengangguk dan segera mendatangkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi? Namamu siapa?" tanya Akashi langsung saat mereka duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela disana.

"Mangapa kau ingin mengetahui namaku?" tanya pemuda biru itu sambil menyeruput vanilla milkshake. Seketika, bayangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya muncul di benak Akashi.

"Hanya ingin kenalan," balas Akashi enteng.

"Aku bisa saja penjahat," balas bocah itu sengit. Akashi ingin sekali menonjok anak sok keras ini. Keras kepalanya minta ampun, mirip Tetsuya-nya.

"Tetapi kau memakai seragam SMA," tunjuk Akashi ke arah bajunya. Pemuda itu melihat ke bawah dan mendesah.

"Baiklah kau menang, tuan. Namaku Kobayashi Tetsuya desu," ucap anak itu sambil membungkuk. Apa? Apa Akashi tidak salah dengar?

"Tuan sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh! Maaf, Akashi Seijuurou desu," ucap Akashi lalu melakukan bentuk penghormatan yang sama seperti yang baru di lakukan Kuro—Kobayashi Tetsuya. Akashi tersenyum simpul melihat sosok kembaran kekasihnya yang meninggal 2 hari yang lalu.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Aku tak mau memberitahumu, Akashi-san."

Oke! Akashi merasa jengkel sekarang. Anak ini memang keras kepala tetapi anehnya Akashi tidak bisa marah, mungkin karena dia sangat mirip Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Orang tuaku pasti cemas, aku harus pulang," ucapnya langsung hengkang dari tempat duduk.

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya," ucap bocah itu memberikan penghormatan penutup dengan tampang sedatar Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Iya," Akashi memberinya izin tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan di terimannya nanti. Begitu bocah itu keluar dari Maji Burger, Akashi langsung teringat. Dia harus bisa menghubungi anak itu. akashi meninggalkan mejanya dengan menyisakan 1 potong burger yang belum tersentuh. Buru buru dia mendorong pintu kaca tembus pandang milik Maji Burger dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar gemerlap kota Tokyo.

'Sial! Mengapa anak itu cepat sekali menghilangnya!' runtuk Akashi dalam benakknya. Kepanya berputar menoleh kanan kiri. Dia merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjanji jika dia mendapat anak itu, tak akan dia lepaskan. Dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya. Setelah sekitar 2 menit, Dapat!

Akashi dapat melihat anak berambut biru yang sedang turun ke arah kereta api bawah tanah dengan tas _Jansport_ hitam yang menyangkut di kedua bahunya. Akashi langsung berlari dan menabrak sejumlah orang baik yang berjalan berlawanan arah maupun searah. Akashi memesat ketangga. Lagi lagi dia kehilangan dia lagi. Tuhan, rasanya Akashi ingin menangis lagi. Dia berusaha turun terus dan bingo! Dia mendapati anak itu sedang menunggu kereta api lewat.

"Tetsuya! Aku yakin kau Kuroko Tetsuya," gumamnya sambil berlari. Cepat cepat dia mengeluarkan kartu khusus MRT dan mendekatkannya sehingga keluar tanda berwarna hijau yang mengajak sang pemilik kartu untuk lewat.

Akashi buru buru berlari ke arah anak itu lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tidak perduli puluhan pasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka dan para fujoshi yang tengah menjerit dan sibuk memotret mereka dengan kamera hp murahan, Akashi memperdalam pelukan mereka.

"Tetsuya…hiks…jangan lagi," isak Akashi sambil memeluk bocah SMA yang tengah membulatkan matanya.

"Kumohon…Tetsuya…kembali padaku…maafkan aku..hikss," Akashi tidak perduli lagi dengan gelarnya sekarang. Yang hanya dia butuhkan hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

"Sei-kun,"

Akashi membulatkan matanya. Dia kenal dengan suara itu, suara lembut yang sangat ingin dia dengar. Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Di depannya bukan bocah SMA dengan tas yang mengembang, melainkan seorang pria dengan baju biru muda dan celana jeans panjang yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun,"

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*ditunjang*

maafffff cuman segini saja yang bisa saya bawakan...smeoga menghiburr huaaaaa

mohon reviewnya minna~


End file.
